wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brothers
The Brothers also known as The Harrison Brothers 'are a British professional wrestling tag team consisting of real life brothers James and Matthew Harrison who appear in WWE, they are currently the ROH World Tag Team Champions. They would win the WWE Tag Team Championship on July 26, 2009 at Night of Champions defeating Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho and Big Show), they held the belts for a record 1,147 days until Night of Champions 2012 when they lost them to Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan). They won the belts back in March 2016 from The New Day but only held them for 51 days. The team disbanded on May 2, 2016 after James Harrison attacked Matthew Harrison after they lost their titles to The Vaudevillains on ''Raw. The duo reformed as part of The Empire of Pain after Starrcade in September 2016. History '''World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE 'Debut and early succes (2000–02)' 'Tag team struggles (2002–03)' 'Hiatus (2003–06)' 'Return and success (2006–08)' 'Tag team champions (2008–09)' 'Record breakers (2009–15)' 'Second hiatus (2015–16)' 'Tag team champions again (2016)' 'Feud and disbanding (2016)' The group officially disbanded on May 2, 2016 after James attacked Matthew following a unsuccessful title defense on Raw ''against The Vaudevillains. According to reports this was supposed to occure the previous night at Payback with them losing the titles to Enzo and Cass but with Enzo suffered a concussion mid-match this did not occur. At Payback Matthew won the World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match and the brothers began feuding over the title with a hardcore match set up for Extreme Rules. 'ROH World Tag Team Champions' After the WWE bought out Ring of Honor in March 2017 it was announced that The Brothers would face War Machine on the first night of War of the Worlds for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. At the event on May 7 they were successful in winning the titles. The following night on ''Raw they successfully defended them against The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins), they would also defend them on the remaining three nights of War of the Worlds, first again Jay Lethal and Hiroshi Tanahashi, then against former eight-time champions The Briscoe Brothers and then against Cheeseburger and Will Ferrara on the final night. Their next WWE defence came on June 4 at WrestleWar again against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns and they were successful again in defending the titles. On the [[June 12, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|June 12 episode of Raw]] they faced off against Rollins and Reigns once again but this time The Shield won the titles but James and Matthew attacked Rollins, Reigns and Shield teammate Dean Ambrose after the match. In Wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''End Game'' (Cradle piledriver (Matthew) / Brainbuster or Falcon Arrow (James)) *'Double team signature moves' **'Double chokeslam **''Midnight Hour (Over-the-shoulder facebuster (Matthew) / diving DDT (James) combination); parodied from The New Day. **''Total Destruction ''(Body slam (Matthew), followed by a ''Phoenix Splash ''(James), followed by a moonsault (Matthew)) **Spike ''Tombstone Piledriver **''Sanctioned Terror (Samoan drop (Matthew) / dropkick (James) combination) **Matthew throws a chair at an opponent in the corner then James dropkicks that opponent. *'James' finishing moves''' **''Venom Strike (Fireman's carry cutter) **''The Purifier ''(Belly-to-back piledriver) *'Matthew's finishing moves''' **Iron Fury (Running powerslam) **Moonsault *'Managers **'Natalya **'Eve Torres' **'Aksana' **'Ana Sanchez' *'Nicknames' **'The Grim Reapers **The Brothers of Desolation *'Entrance Themes' **"Awaken" by Disturbed (November 25, 2004–October 31, 2005) **"Pain Redefined" by Disturbed (November 1, 2005–June 13, 2011) **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (June 19–September 12, 2011) **'"Curl of the Burl" '''by Mastodon (September 18, 2011–May 2, 2016, September 25, 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ring of Honor''' **'ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'WWE **WWE Championship (13 times) – James (8), Matthew (5) **World Heavyweight Championship (16 times) – James (9), Matthew (7) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (10 times) – Matthew (8), James (2) **WWE United States Championship (10 times) – James (6), Matthew (4) **WWE European Championship (1 time) – Matthew **WWE Hardcore Championship (32 times) – Matthew (18), James (14) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) – James **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) – James **ECW Championship (1 time) – Matthew **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Royal Rumble (2003, 2007, 2008) – James **King of the Ring (1998, 2000) – James **King of the Ring (1999) – Matthew **Money in the Bank (2010 – World Heavyweight Championship, 2013 – WWE Championship) – James **Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) – James **Bragging Rights Trophy (2010) **World Cup of Wrestling (2016) – James **Sixth Grand Slam Champion – James **Eleventh Grand Slam Champion – Matthew **Ninth Triple Crown Champion – James **Fifteenth Triple Crown Champion – Matthew **Slammy Award (37 times) – James (20), Matthew (17)